tokyo_7th_sisterfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Cách chơi
center|600px|Màn hình chính 'ライブステージ (Live Stage)' thumb|center|500px|Live Stages Right|thumb ライブステージ là nơi bạn chơi rhythm game của T7S và yêu cầu bạn phải có đủ カリスマP để có thể chơi. ライブステージ cũng là nơi để bạn có thể tăng điểm thân mật của các Cards trong Unit của bạn. Khi chơi ライブステージ, bạn sẽ chọn bài hát cũng như độ khó của nó. Bạn cũng có thể chọn nền bài hát gồm "MV mode", "Dance Mode" và "Light Mode". Sau đó chọn một người bạn để đi cùng khi chơi và chọn Units Idol của bạn.Chọn bài cùng hẹ vơi unit thì điểm Score sẽ cao hơn. Cuối cùng nhấn START và game sẽ bắt đầu. Mỗi bài hát sẽ có Nốt nhạc xuất hiện ở làn chơi (trên hình) và di chuyển dần xuống vùng nhấn (thanh màu trắng) Mỗi nốt có cách nhấn khác nhau. Thanh đo TENSION nằm ở góc bện phải, khi bạn nhấn phải BAD hoặc MISS sẽ khiến bạn mất Combo và làm giảm điểm TENSION. Khi điểm TENSION chạm ngưỡng 0, game sẽ kết thúc và bạn sẽ thua. Có 5 nốt sau: *Màu xanh dương: chỉ là nốt bình thường và bạn chỉ cần nhấn vào nó. *Màu xanh lá cây: giữ nốt tại điểm bắt đầu và nhả ra tại điểm kết thúc. *Màu cam: nhấn và gạt nó (bất kì hướng nào) khi nó đến vùng nhấn. *Màu hồng tím: là một nốt trên cao. Khi nốt này đến vùng nhấn. bạn phải gạt lên trên và giữ cho đến điểm kết thúc thì gạt xuống *Màu cầu vồng: Nhấn như nốt xanh dương như tại nốt này sẽ kích hoạt Skill của Idol. *Note: Một số nốt sẽ xuất hiện hình ngôi sao (☆) khi chơi chế độ "Dance Mode" . Những nốt này sẽ tạo hiệu ững trên màn hình nhưng khong tăng điểm Scores. Có 4 dạng Skill có thể xuất hiện trong quá trình chơi *'Score Up': tăng điểm Score của bạn khi kết thúc. *'Tension Up': tăng điểm TENSION. *'Strengthen Judgement': tăng độ chính xác trong thời gian ngắn, lúc này bạn sẽ đạt đc PERFECT dễ hơn. *'Combo Bonus Up': Tăng Score trên từng Nốt dựa trên lượng Combo hiện tại của bạn. Khi bài hát kết thúc, bảng tổng kết sẽ xuất hiện bao gồm: Combo, thời gian, tỉ lệ và tổng điểm Scores của bạn. Nếu thành công, bạn sẽ nhận được EXP, Gold, Friend Points và điểm thân mật của Idol tham gia sẽ tăng. bạn cũng sẽ nhậ được Gold và 7th Coins khi hoàn thành các mục chỉ tiêu Score, Combo, lần Clear trong mỗi bài hát. Mỗi bài hát sẽ có một đánh giá cá nhân sẽ được tăng lên dựa trên mức độ bạn đã chơi. Tổng tỷ lệ cũng sẽ tăng dựa trên đánh giá cá nhân trung bình cho tất cả các bài hát. 'スカウト (Scouting)' center|left|550px thumb|Scout_icon|150px スカウト là nơi bạn phát triển cốt truyện, các câu chuyện sẽ được mở khóa khi bạn khám phá từng mốc . Mỗi khu vực trên bản đồ sẽ có những Event khác nhau, để mở 1 điểm bạn cần sử dụng 1 Scout Point (SP). Nếu không đủ SP, bạn có thể chơi ライブステージ để kiếm hoặc sử dụng 50 CP. Có 3 dạng Event trong bản đồ: *アイテム là nơi bạn nhận được phần quà đặc biệt. *イビント là nơi bạn mở khóa các câu chuyện *バトル là nơi bạn chiến đấu với đối thủ đã có sẵn bằng cách sử dụng Charisma Points dựa trên Units bạn chọn. Khi chiến thắng, bạn sẽ tiến đến khu vực tiếp theo và nhận được EXP và Gold. Có lúc bạn nhận được Idol Card hoặc Item. Lượt đầu tiên của バトル không mất CP. Danh sách các địa điểm và phần thưởng bạn có thể xem thêm tại đây . Collecting Item: Trong quá trình スカウト, bạn có thể tìm được Collect Item là các mảnh Card. Thu thập đủ 6 mạnh, bạn sẽ được 1 Card Idol Limit. Nhưng mỗi người chơi chỉ có thể nhận được 4 mảnh từ スカウト. Các loại này'' chỉ có thể nhận được bằng cách 'chiến thắng バトル với người chơi khác''. 'Daily Scouting: '''Tại bản đò Daily Scouting, mỗi khu vực Scout nhất định sẽ được mở ra hằng ngày. Ở đây bạn sẽ chiến đấu với 4 đối thủ với các múc khó khác nhau. Quà cho Idol Cards tại đây sẽ được nhân đôi dựa trên Set Idol mỗi ngày. Vật phẩm Produce cũng sẽ nhận được tại weekday scouts. 'i-n-g thumb|center|550px|i-n-g i-n-g là nơi bạn có thể quan sát sử phát triển của các Nanastar Idols qua các bài luyện tập như một người quản lý thực thụ. Nó sẽ được mở khóa sau khi bạn hoàn thành EPISODE.1.0-001 của Kasukabe Haru. Nhưng bạn chỉ có thể xem các bài luyện tập đặc biệt và nhận thư gừi từ các Idol mà bạn đã có Card. 'プライベートレッスン' (Private' Lesson)' : プライベートレッスン là những dạng mini game làm tăng mức i-n-g của Idol và tốn レッスンチケット. Mỗi ngày bạn nhận được 3 レッスンチケット và sẽ reset lại khi hết ngày. : Hoàn thành プライベートレッスン sẽ i-n-g EXP cho Idol mà bạn chọn, điểm này giúp nâng cấp i-n-g của idol của bạn. Tùy thuộc vào độ khó và kết quả của phần chơi mà mức độ i-n-g EXP nhận được sẽ khác nhau. Khi tăng gấp 3 lần thì mức độ tinh thần của Idol sẽ max. : Chọn Unit có Idol điểm tinh thần MAX sẽ được điểm Score cao hơn trong ライブステージ.Nhưng điểm này sẽ bị reset sau khi chơi ライブステージ. : Chú ý: Điểm sẽ không được cộng dồn khi trong Unit có nhiều Idol có điểm này đạt mức MAX. : Các dạng Mini Games Có tất cả 5 dạng khác nhau sẽ thay đổi vảo những ngày trong tuần: #'Vocalist' - Luyện giọng để nâng cao khả năng hát của Idol - ''Di chuyển nốt của bạn lên xuống sao cho khi các nốt của game di chuyển tới vạch thì nốt của bạn cũng ở vị trí đí, giữ màn hình để nốt đi lên và thả ra để nót đi xuống. #'Variety Idol''' - Đào tạo các phản ứng cho Idol của bạn - ''Ghi điểm bằng cách nhấn các biểu tượng bạn đang có sao cho trùng với biểu tường mà game đưa ra. Tuy nhiên bạn sẽ khong ghi được điểm nếu thả tay ra trong quá trình tìm hoặc tìm phải sao đen. #'Model - Huấn luyện khả năng tạo dáng của Idol - Vuốt màn hình theo hướng mũi tên xuất hiện.. #'Player '- ''Huấn luyện khả năng trình diễn và kĩ năng bắt nhịp của Idol - ''Nối các kí tự xuất hiện bên trên cùng trong thời gian nhất định để ghi điểm. #'Dance '- ''Huấn luyện kĩ năng nhảy của Idol - Nhận điểm khi nhấn vào lúc 2 ngôi sao trùng nhau. : Thời gian xuất hiện các bài tập : Quà i-n-g Level 'メニュー (Menu)' thumb|center|550px|menu :: Từ trái sang phải và trên xuống dưới gồm ' : 'プレーヤー情報 ''(Thông tin người chơi): Ở đây là nơi bạn có thể xem các chỉ số của nhân vật, chọn Idol chính và đổi màn hình nền, dòng giới thiệu của bạn. thumb|Right|400px :*'アイドル 変更': Thay đổi Idol chính :*'背景変更: Thay đổi hình nền :*コメント編集: Chỉnh sửa dòng giới thiệu :*'Lv: '''Cấp độ hiện tại :*'EXP: Lượng kinh nghiệm hiện tại :*'次のレベルまで: '''Lượng EXP cần để lên cấp :*'所属アイドル: Lượng Idol có trong danh sách :*プレーヤーID: '''ID người chơi :*プレーヤー''IDをコピー: Sao chép ID người chơi :*勝: Lượt thắng :*敗: Lượt thua : 'フレンド '(Bạn bè): :::::: Trang 1: Hiện thị danh sách bạn bè, tại đây nhắn tin với bạn hoặc tìm bạn mới. :::::: Trang 2: HIển thị các yêu cầu kết bạn. :::::: Trang 3: HIển thị gợi ý kết bạn. : '所属'アイドル '(Danh sách Idol): Danh sách tất cả cá Idol đang làm việc cho Nanastar. Bạn có thể mở thêm 5 ô tróng bằng cách sử dụng 100 Tập tin:15px-Icon_coin_small.png (tối đa 500 ô trống). Bạn cũng có thể chọn thẻ để gửi đến Kí túc xá. : '女子寮 '(Kí túc xá nữ): Nơi bạn để những card mà bạn không dùng đến. Sử dụng 100Tập tin:15px-Icon_coin_small.png để mở thêm 5 ô trống (lên đến 500 ô). Bạn cũng có thể gửi thẻ đến danh sách chính của bạn. : 'アイドル図? '(Idol Album): Xem thông tin về các Idol mà bạn tđã thu thập được cho đến hiện tại và Card của họ. : 'ショップ '(Cửa hàng): Vật phẩm trong cửa hàng chia làm 4 loại: :* Vật phẩm hồi phục: カリスマドーナツ (Hồi CP), レッスンチケット (Hồi vé プライベートレッスン) :* Vật phẩm produce: (M) Pクッキー, (M) Pケーキ, (M) Pキャンディー, (M) Pガム, (M) Pアイス. :* Vật phẩm sự kiện: Thay đổi dựa trên sự kiện hiện tại. :* Vật phẩm khác: エピソードキー(tăng 5 ô cho Card) , 追加アイドルプラス(Tăng 5 ô cho 女子寮) :: Bạn có thể mua thêm tại nút màu xanh lá cây ở dưới. : 'アイテム '(Vật phẩm): Vật phẩm tại アイテム chia làm 5 loại: :* Vật phẩm hồi phục: カリスマドーナツ, レッスンチケット :* Vật phẩm produce: Pクッキー, Pケーキ, Pキャンディー, Pガム, Pアイス. :* Vé: 7th Audition Tickets, Special Audition Tickets. :* Vật phẩm sự kiện: Thay đổi dựa trên sự kiện hiện tại. :* Vật phẩm khác: エピソードキー , 追加アイドルプラス. :::: Xem thêm thông tin về các vật phẩm tại đây. :セブンポイント交換所''' (Đổi điểm 7th Points): Bạn có thể nhận 7th Points qua ガチャ. 7th Points có thể quy đổi sang: :* Idol Cards và Rokusaki Coney . :* Vật phẩm Produce (Lớn). :* Khác: Tiền, EXP, エピソードキー. : ライブコスチューム所持ー? '(Trang phục diễn Live): Đây là nởi bạn thay đội các trang phục để diện Live trong Dance Mode. : 'ライブコスチュームショップ (Của hàng trang phục Live): Bạn có thể mua trang phục để diện Live tại đây bằng 所持コスチケ có thể kiếm được từ ガチャ. : バトルステージ '''(Battle Stage): :* Là nơi bạn đối đầu với Idol Unit của kẻ địch. Bạn cần カリスマP để đấu và nhận được Collect Items. Chọn Collect Items mà bạn muốn hoàn thành, tiếp theo chọn mục mà bạn muốn đấu và người chơi mà bạn muốn đấu. Unit và Card skill sẽ là chìa khóa giúp bạn chiến thắng. :* Khi thu thập đủ các mục tượng ứng trong 1 bộ, mục đó sẽ tự động biến mất và phần thưởng sẽ được gửi tới プレゼント. Để biết thêm thông tin về phần thưởng và vật phẩm, xem thêm tại đây. Cũng có thể đấu mà không nhận được Collet Items. :::: Để biết thêm thông tin về cách chiến đấu, xem tại Cơ cấu バトルステージ. :引き?ぎ設定 ( :ヘルプ (Trợ giúp): Cung cấp các thông tin cơ bản về game. :オプション''' (Cài đặt game): :::Trang 1: Cài đặt game: *Tên nhân vật *Tốc độ dòng thoại (chậm/bình thường/nhanh) *Tự động bán Card sau スカウト (Bạc hoặc thấp hơn/Đồng/Tắt) *Tự động bán Card sau ガチャ (Bạc hoặc thấp hơn/Đồng/Tắt) *Tự động bán thẻ tăng cấp (Lesson Dedicated Cards/Tắt).'' Chỉ nên bật khi bạn muốn bán Coney mà Card này tăng rất nhiều EXP khi up Card khác.'' *Tự động (Vàng hoặc cao hơn/Tắt). :: Trang 2: Cài đặt âm thanh: *BGM *Hiệu ứng âm thanh *Giọng nói :: Trang 3: Cài đặt ライブステージ *BGM *Hiệu ứng âm thanh *ÂM thanh khi nhấn *Giọng nói *Đồng bộ hóa/Tự động đồng bộ/Đặt lại *HIệu ứng nhân vật :: Trang 4: Thông báo đẩy *Hồi đầy カリスマP *Lời mời trợ giúp *Lời chào người chơi khác *Hết hạn dùng 7th Coin : セブンスコイン確認 (Thông tin về 7th coin): ::Bạn có thể kiểm tra các thông tin về 7th Coin tại đây: Mua 7th Coin, nhận 7th coin miễn phí, thời gian hết hạn 7th coin miễn phí. ::Chú ý: Chỉ có 7th coin được mua trong game sẽ không bao giờ hết hạn. Tất cả các 7th coin được nhận từ con đường khác ( Sự kiện, Login day bonus, v.v.) sẽ hết hạn sau 60 ngày kể từ lúc nhận từ プレゼント. ::7th Coin trong プレゼント sẽ không hết hạn, bạn chỉ nên nhận khi quyết định sử dụng chúng. : アップデイト情報 '(Thông tin cập nhật): Giải thích về những cập nhật mới của game. 'ガチャ (Gacha) frame|Gacha_iconĐể nhận được Card có độ hiếm cao hơn, bạn cần phải quay trong ガチャ. Bình thường sẽ có 4 loại ガチャ: *'7th Audition': Rút tại đây sẽ được Card S hoặc cao hơn. Có thể xem các Card có thể rút được tại nút màu xanh. Có thể sử dụng Audition Tickets nhận được từ Event để rút. Tỉ lệ nhận được Card G là 4% còn G+ và P là 1%. :: Rút đơn 'Audition Ticketsx1 hoặc 500 ::'Rút 11 Cards 5000 *'7th Collection': Tỉ lệ nhận được các Card có trong game từ ngày 31 tháng 12 năm 2015 :: Rút đơn '100 (Chỉ nhận được sau mỗi lầ bảo trì) và 500 :: '''Rút 11 Cards '''5000 *'Idol Limited Step-Up Gacha: Thường thì sẽ là các Card G+ mới ra. Cái này giống như 1 dạng Step-up nhưng yêu cầu phải có member Card để mở khóa và sẽ chỉ mở trong 24 giờ kể từ lúc mở lần đầu. ( Member Card có thể kiếm được bằng cách nâng Idol lên i-n-g Lv8 hoặc bằng 7th JACK LIVE) :: Step 1: 1 Card - miễn phí :: Step 2: 3 Card (Chắc chắn Card G hoặc cao hơn, tỉ lệ xuất hiện G+ nhân đôi) - 1000 :: Step 3: 11 Card (Chắc chắn Card G hoặc cao hơn, tỉ lệ xuất hiện G+ nhân 4), Vật phẩm Produce(EX)x1 - 3000 :: Step 4: 11 Card (Chắc chắn Card G hoặc cao hơn, tỉ lệ xuất hiện G+ nhân 8), Vật phẩm Produce(EX)x2 - 5000 :: Step 5: 11 Card (Chắc chắn Card G hoặc cao hơn, tỉ lệ xuất hiện G+ nhân 16), Vật phẩm Produce(EX)x3 - 5000 *'Nanastar Scout Caravan': Thường thì sẽ được Card B, có tỉ lệ thấp được Card S. Bạn sẽ nhận được hai lượt rút miễn phí mỗi ngày. :: 10 Cards Draw 2000 :Còn các ガチャ giới hạn (Step-Up, 7th Medal, Lucky 7, Single Attribute Type và Birthday Gacha) cũng sẽ có. Thường là từ đêm thứ 7 đến lần bảo trì tiếp theo. 'エピソード (Episode)' right'''Tại đây, bạn có thể đọc lại các câu chuyện đã được mở khóa từ trước đến giờ. Các câu chuyện được chia thành từng cốt chuyện và nhân vật (Kí ức, tin nhắn từ Idol, EX Episode) và Story của Event. Bạn cũng có thể xóa dữ liệu tiếng của các đoạn đối thoại tại đây. ユニット編成 (Xếp Unit) thumb|center|700px thumb|Unit ユニット編成 giúp bạn lựa chọn các Card cho Unit của bạn, xây dựng lên Unit mạnh nhất đển chiến thắng trong các バトル và dành Score cao nhất trong ライブステージ. Mỗi Unit có 9 Card và được chia thành 3 Unit phụ. Khi sắp xếp, lưu ý đến gới hạn CP nằm ở góc bên phải màn hình, tổng CP của các Card có trong Unit chính ko được lớn hơn giới hạn đó (VD trên hình là 440 thì tổng CP chỉ được lớn hơn hoặc bằng 440). Bạn có thể tạo Unit dựa trên ATK cao nhất, HP cao nhất hoặc cả 2 cân bằng, hoặc là ATK cao nhất cho mỗi thuộc tính Card. Nhấn vào ô chọn Card mà bạn muốn. Kéo Card sang ô khác sẽ đổi chỗ 2 Card với nhau. Để tháo Card thì nhấn và ô đó rồi chọn nút màu xanh nằm ở dưới cùng bên phải của màn hình chọn Card. Bảng trạng thái bên cạnh Unit hiện thị những chir số của Unit đang chọn. Có hai mục là chỉ số trong バトルステージ và ライブステージ. Bạn có thể thay đổi giữa hai mục này với nhau để xem thông tin. Tại màn hình バトルステージ sẽ hiển thị tổng số ATK và HP của Unit hiện tại, đồng thời cả combo các Card bạn chọn. Màn hình ライブステージ sẽ hiện thị tổng số ATK của từng hệ và số TENSION, điều này rốt tốt để chọn các Unit phù hợp với hệ của bài hát chuẩn bị chơi. Thay đổi hai trang này cũng thay đổi luôn các thông tin ở mục SKILL. Unit tấn công (tạm gọi vậy chữ không biết dịch nghĩa ra seo) (アピール) sẽ được sử dụng khi bạn chơi ライブステージ còn Unit phòng thủ được sử dụng trong バトルステージ. Hai nút ở cuối màn hình giúp bạn chọn Unit cho hai cái này. Ban đầu bạn sẽ có sáu Unit và một Unit phụ miễn phí. Có thể mua thêm Unit khác bằng cách trả 100 . プロデュース＆レッスン (Produce & Lesson) right Có 4 ô lựa chọn ờ màn hình nhưng trước tiên hay tìm hiểu cách thức hoạt động của Stats '''Card Stats Hệ: Có 5 hệ cơ bản là Vocalist, Variety Show Idol, Model, Player và Dancer.Cao hơn nữa chỉ có ở các Card GS và PS: God Voice, Comedian, Actress, Star Player và Trickster. Nếu Card đó có hệ giống với hệ mà bạn đã chọn lúc game bắt đầu thì HP của Card đó sẽ tăng. Trong các バトル, nếu card tấn công 1 card khác mà khắc hệ card đó thì sẽ được tăng ATK. center|322px|Khắc hệ Độ hiếm: Có 5 dạng cơ bản là P (Platinum - Bạch Kim), G+ (Gold Plus - Vàng+), G (Gold-Vàng), S (Silver-Bạc), and B (Bronze-Đồng). Các Card sau khi được Special Lessons sẽ có thêm chữ 'S' phía sau. HP và ATK: Mỗi Card có chỉ số máu (HP) và tấn công (ATK) riêng là tăng ATK và HP của unit mà nó tham gia. Skill: Có 3 dạng Skill. Regular skills sẽ được kích hoạt miễn là Card đó nằm trong Unit. Leader skills chỉ được kích hoạt khi Card đó nằm ở vj trí Leader của Unit và chỉ mở khóa khi Card đã max Lv. Live skills được kích hoạt khi bạn chơi ライブステージ, nó sẽ giúp bạn tăng Score, nhận được PERFECT hoặc hồi Tension trong khi chơi. Tiềm năng: Khi mở thông tin của 1 Card, tại trang thứ 3 có hiển thị tiềm năng của Card từ 1 đến 3 thuộc tính Idol. Nếu nâng được một nửa chỉ số tiềm năng của các Card đã được đánh thức (những Card có chữ S phía sau) sẽ giúp bạn có thể thay đổi thuộc tính của Card và khi thanh này đầy có thể mở khóa các Leader Skill đặc biệt của thuộc tính đó. Điểm thân mật: Khi điểm thân mật tối đa sẽ mở một story bonus và kèm theo 1 số phần thưởng. Điểm thân mật có thể kiếm được thông qua các Live Stage. Khi 1 điểm thân mật của Card đạt tối đa có thể tăng đến 6% HP và ATK Card đó. Group Lessons center|250px Group Lessons là nơi để bạn cải thiện các chỉ số cho thẻ của bạn. Chọn thẻ cần nâng cấp ở ô bên trái, sau đó chọn thẻ sử dụng để nâng cấp ở ô bên phải (tối đa 30 thẻ). Các thẻ sử dụng sẽ biến mất. Mỗi rate của thẻ yêu cầu một lượng EXP khác nhau. Dưới đây là mức EXP cần thiết để đưa mỗi loại thẻ lên Lv tối đa Các thẻ mà bạn chọn cho Group Lesson sẽ đóng góp 1 lượng EXP nhất định dựa trên rate của thẻ. Cống thức để xác định lượng EXP của 1 thẻ sẽ cho như sau: '' EXP = B * L * 1.1 (nếu cùng thuộc tính) hoặc 1.2 (nếu cùng thẻ) '' trong đó B''' là lượng EXP cơ bản của thẻ và '''L là level hiện tại của thẻ đó. Lượng EXP cơ bản dự trên rate của thẻ đó: Trường hợp ngoại lệ duy nhất cho công thức này là thẻ Jersey Coneys. Thẻ này sẽ cung cấp cho bạn một lượng EXP cố định: Và đương nhiên, Level càng cao thì việc nâng cấp thẻ càng tốn kém. Công thức xác định lượng Gold cần thiết cho Group Lesson như sau: Tổng chi phí = (X + (Y * Lv)) * 100 Trong đó X''' là số Lv trung bình của các thẻ sử dụng để nâng cấp, '''Y là số thẻ được sử dụng cho Group Lesson, Lv là level bạn muốn của thẻ cần nâng cấp. Cách tốt nhất để giảm chi phí là sử dụng các thẻ level thấp để nâng cấp (tốt nhất là lv1) và càng nhiều càng tốt. Nếu cần nâng cấp thẻ lên Lv cao thì tốt nhât nên dùng các thẻ Jersey Coneys. Special Lesson center|250px Special Lesson là nơi bạn đánh thức các thẻ của bạn, điều này giúp tăng các chỉ số tối đa và mở các tiềm năng của thẻ. Để làm được điều này cần có 2 thẻ giống nhau. Sau khi Special Lesson, các thẻ sẽ được thêm chữ S đăng sau rate: PS (Platinum Star), GS (Gold Star), SS (Silver Star), hoặc BS (Bronze Star) tùy thuộc vào rate ban đầu của thẻ. Hình ảnh của thẻ cũng sẽ thay đổi. Khi Special Lesson thẻ của bạn, lượng EXP đi kèm với thẻ được đánh thức như sau: ((L1 + L2) * A) / 3 trong đó: A''' là lượng EXP cơ bản dựa trên Rate của thẻ, '''L1 và L2 là level của 2 thẻ nguyên liệu. Item Produce center|250px Item Produce là nơi bạn tặng quà cho các thẻ của mình để tăng chỉ số tiềm năng. Quà có thể trao cho các tất cả các thẻ ngoại trừ thẻ B. Item có thể kiếm được từ Stage Battles và Daily Scouts. Selling Idol center|250px Selling Idol là nơi bạn bán đi các các thẻ idol không muốn để nhận . 'Event' Xem thêm tại Các Event 'お知らせ (Thông báo)' Đây là nơi tổng hợp các thông tin các Event và Gacha, các gói pack nạp hiện tại. 'Thông tin mới' Đây là nơi bạn sẽ nhận các thông báo từ game như sinh nhật các nhân vật, lời mời kết bạn ha đổi các thẻ (nếu có). 'プレゼント (Presents)' center|500px Đây là nơi bạn nhận các phần thưởng từ Event, Login Bonus, Mission,... Gồm 2 phần là プレゼント箱 (Hộp quà hiện tại) và 一時プレゼント箱 (Hộp quà tạm thời). Bạn sẽ có 300 ô trong プレゼント箱. Tất cả các phần thưởng sẽ được gửi vào đây trước tiên cho đến khi đầy 300 ô, các vật phẩm được gửi vào đây sẽ vĩnh viễn không bị mất. Sau khi プレゼント箱 đầy, các phần thưởng sau đó sẽ được gửi đến 一時プレゼント箱. Giống như プレゼント箱, 一時プレゼント箱 cũng chứa những phần thưởng nhận được sau khi プレゼント箱 đầy nhưng thời hạn các phần thưởng ở trong đây chỉ kéo dài 7 ngà, sau 7 ngày nến không nhận thì phần thưởng sẽ tự biến mất. :*'アイドル': Nơi bạn xem các thẻ có trong プレゼント. :*'アイテム': Nơi bạn xem các vật phẩm trong プレゼント. :*'その他': Nơi bạn xem các phần quà khác. :*'売却モード': Nơi bạn bán các phần quà của mình. 'Missions (ミッション)' Icon: Checkmark, light blue button (3rd in a set of light blue buttons on the bottom left). Hoàn thành các nhiệm vụ để nhận những phần thưởng tương ứng. Có 5 dạng nhiệm vụ: * Nhiệm vụ hằng ngày: Làm mới vào 10h tối (Giờ VN) mỗi ngày * Nhiệm vụ hằng tuần: Làm mới vào 10h tối (Giờ VN) mỗi Chủ Nhật * Nhiệm vụ thông thường: Chỉ được làm 1 lần * Nhiệm vụ Event: Mở trong các sự kiện nhất định. Làm mới vào 10h tối (Giờ VN) mỗi ngày * Nhiệm vụ i-n-g : Mở khóa EPISODE3.5 stories Thể_loại:Tokyo 7th Sister Thể_loại:Help